The Keepers
by Clear
Summary: Five 'Real Worlders' fall into Middle Earth. Though they are young they are much more than they seem. R&R. Legolas/oc
1. Default Chapter

Hello people!   
  
This idea has been in my head for weeks, and I can't take it any more. I'm still a beginner so please bear with me here.   
  
Anyway, I kinda used the Gundam Wing theme. You know, kids being raised by the government to be the best soldiers in the world. That type thing.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own nuttin' except the few new characters.  
  
  
  
Prologue-Meet The Keepers  
  
  
The council of Elrond was over. He had just named the Fellowship when the sky above them darkened. Everyone looked up as a black cloud formed above their heads. The Fellowship members were forced to jump back when five objects fell from the cloud to land with a large 'thud' where they had once been standing. Upon closer inspection they could see that the ungraceful heap of tangled arms and legs were actually humans; two males and three females, though oddly clad. Each wore a uniform of some sort, all black. The males' pants, they noticed, covered their entire legs, while the females' did not. On each one of them their left leg was fully covered, but the other leg was exposed, the strange cloth appearing a half foot above their knees. The elves adverted their eyes away from the bare limbs in respect, while the majority of men stared openly. Each stranger wore a leather black coat with a flag sewn on the right arm. The flag was small, but vivid, the colors of red, white, and blue bright. Much care had obviously been taken in the presentation of the strange article as well as the wearers themselves. Though they looked young, averaging about 18 human years, there was an air of importance and danger about them, even when they were presently unconscious.   
  
Groaning was soon heard as well as a mixture of "I gotta cramp," "Get your elbow out of my ribs," "You're squashing me," "Someone's finger is in my eye," and "I can't breathe," mumbles.  
  
The first to untangle themselves was a woman. She took a quick glance around and shot into action. She flipped back, over the head of Legolas, landing on one of the chairs, while grabbing a knife tucked in her boot. She wrapped an arm under his so that her hand rested at the back of his neck, then brought the knife up to his exposed throat. The council members were afraid to rush her in case her hand slipped.  
  
Around this time the others came to and stood staring at their companion.  
  
"Don't worry. We come in peace." The red headed woman holding Legolas capture seemed unaware of what she was doing.  
  
The other strangers groaned loudly and a black haired man slapped his forehead, sighing.  
  
"Quit being so hypocritical, Trin. You can't say "We come in peace," when you're holding a knife to some guy's throat," a brunette female said in a exasperated tone.   
  
'Trin' looked down at the knife, before quickly letting him go. She hopped off the chair and placed the knife back in her boot. Legolas rubbed his sore throat soothingly and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his middle in an embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she cried into his chest. "I just forget myself sometimes."   
  
She continued to sob and soon Legolas wrapped his own arms around her seemingly fragile frame. He ignored the looks he received, he always hated seeing a woman cry.  
  
Gandalf stared at the new arrivals. There was something about them that he couldn't place and it frustrated him to no end. He was especially confused at the behavior of the red haired woman. First she acted like she would have killed Legolas without a second thought, but now… The fierce warrior maiden was replaced by an emotional female, crying in the elven prince's arms, all but begging for forgiveness. His curiosity was piped.  
  
Elrond watched the scene with a carefully placed straight face. Inside, however, he too was teaming with confusion. He turned into the direction of the strangers and noticed the rather nonchalant expressions as they looked upon the interaction between their companion and the prince.   
  
A woman with blond hair cut around her head turned to a man with short sandy brown hair.  
  
"First she was gonna kill him, and now she's huggin' him."  
  
Legolas sharp ears picked up the whisper and listened intently to the reply of the man.  
  
"What can I say? It's Trinity."  
  
"Trinity," Legolas said to himself, enjoying the sound of her name and the way it flowed over his tongue.  
  
Upon hearing her name the woman looked up. Their eyes locked. Bright blue and dark jade. He saw in her eyes innocence, shadowed by the look of horrors seen young. He couldn't explain it, but there was something special about her and all he wanted to do was ease her pain.  
  
The man who had sighed earlier cleared his throat and the moment was broken. She released her hold on him and walked back to her friends, who were lined up in a perfect row. She took the place in the very center and faced the council.  
  
"I believe there are questions to be asked and answered. Do so now." The warrior-turn-emotional-wreck was back to her previous state, her voice full of authority that compelled even Elrond to obey.  
  
"Why don't we start with your names? We know that you are Trinity," Gandalf said to the slightly red puffy eyed woman, who smiled widely and waved, turning to an innocent child once again. "What about you others?"  
  
"I don't see why we should tell you anything," the raven haired man said coldly, his black eyes shining with suspicion.  
  
"Adrian," the blonde whispered in a warning tone, giving a sideways glance to him at her right.  
  
"Besides, you know the drill," the sandy brown hair man said shrugging. "They know Trin's name."  
  
"And if one goes down," the blonde woman added.  
  
"We all go down," they finished as one.  
  
"Fine," the dark man reluctantly agreed. He turned to face those present. "My name's Adrian."  
  
The blonde smiled. "Name's Camille."  
  
The sandy brown haired man nodded, smiling. "Jerrar."  
  
The last woman smiled as well. "I'm Karla."  
  
At this moment they noticed the pointed ears of the elves, the small size of the hobbits, and the overall beauty of this place. With a gasp they turned to each other, nodded, and looked towards Trinity.   
  
"Trin, are you thinkin' what we're thinkin'?"  
  
Trinity looked at Karla then the rest of them in confusion, her brows drawn together. "No."  
  
"Elves, Hobbits, Dwarfs," Jerrar probed.  
  
Trinity shook her red head. "Not ringin' a bell."  
  
"We're in Middle Earth!" Adrian shouted.  
  
Trinity's jade eyes widened in understanding. "But, how?"  
  
The council members watched as they retreated into their thoughts. In a few minutes of complete silence Camille snapped her fingers in triumph.  
  
"Remember that portal thing in the lab? With the big red button that said 'do not push'?"  
  
"You're saying that we stumbled through a portal into a book?!" Adrian hollered.  
  
"You got any better ideas!"   
  
"Calm down you two," Jerrar ordered calmly.  
  
"We're in a book!" Adrian shouted again.  
  
"Enough!" Karla screamed. "The question is who pushed the button and how we stumbled through?"  
  
Trinity slowly backed away from her friends, a look of sheepish guilt on her fair face. The council watched, somewhat amused, as the four turned towards her as one. All at once she went on the defensive.  
  
"What?! Why are you staring at me like that?!"  
  
"You pushed the big red button, didn't you," Adrian growled lowly.  
  
"Why do you guys always assume it's me?!"   
  
"Probably because it always is you," Camille explained.  
  
"Oh. All right, I admit it. It was me."  
  
Adrian rubbed his temple in frustration. "Did you not read the words, 'do not push'?"  
  
"Curiosity got the better of me."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Trin."  
  
Trinity looked blankly at Karla.  
  
"Yeah, but, I'm not a cat."  
  
Camille sighed. "Maybe the button should start saying 'push me'."  
  
Jerrar shook his head in disagreement. "Then she would've taken it as an invitation."  
  
"Really, Trinity," Adrian scolded. "Who in their right mind would believe you are the leader of the strongest group of soldiers in the world?"  
  
Upon hearing this the council gasped in shock. They were only children! Elrond stared suspiciously while Gandalf waited to learn more. Legolas continued to stare at Trinity, wondering why he was feeling so, and for someone he hadn't even officially met yet!  
  
"In all honesty, I don't see what's your problem, Adrian. I can be just as devoted and concentrated on the mission as you. I just don't see why I can't have fun along the way. What's the point to living if you can't slow down and enjoy the moment? We won't be around forever."  
  
Her small speech stirred respect for her among those present as well as a dull pain in Legolas' heart at the reminder that she was a mortal.   
  
Adrian sighed. "I know. It's just, when you act so careless I'm afraid something might happen."  
  
Trinity smiled at him and held out her arms. "That's why I got you four."  
  
"Group hug!" Camille shouted while wrapping an arm around Adrian and moving so her other arm snaked around Karla.  
  
"As touching as this is we still don't know who you are exactly."  
  
Karla looked down at the dwarf beside her after letting go of Camille and Jerrar. "You must be Gimli."  
  
His eyes widened in shock. "How did you know my name?"  
  
"We are from a different world, a parallel universe if you will," Jerrar started. "Somehow we have managed to arrive in this world. Which is even more bazaar because where we come from this whole place is a book."  
  
"Some of that I didn't understand, but it sounded good so I'm stickin' with it," Trinity whispered to Camille who nodded.  
  
The elves, hearing this, smiled in amusement. Soon Elrond stood and faced the five.   
  
"I can see in your eyes that you tell no lie, but what I do not understand is how you could be the strongest group of warriors in your world. I mean no offense, but, you are little more than children."  
  
"Age isn't everything," Karla stated simply.  
  
"To shorten it out," Trinity began, "We were orphans. Taken in by the government, we were an experiment. Trained since we could walk in the ways of battle. I mean, just by looking at us you wouldn't think that we're capable of doing what we can. That was probably the whole point. Anyway, it's not like we regret our lives. On the contrary, if we want something we ask and most likely it'll be ours. Besides, just the knowledge that we're doing something for our country is enough."  
  
"The flag on your arm, is that your country's symbol," Aragorn inquired.  
  
"Yep," Karla answered. "The United States of America."  
  
"The strongest in the world," Adrian added.  
  
"Home of the free and land of the brave," Jerrar joined.  
  
"A real rags to riches story," Camille nodded solemnly.  
  
"Not that we don't have our fair share of problems," Trinity rushed. "Hell, we got lots. But it's the soul that counts."  
  
"What do you do and what are you called?" Boromir questioned.  
  
"Mostly we keep intruders out. Defeat anyone who tries to threaten our people's peace and happiness," Trinity replied. "Oh, and we're called The Keepers."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
SO??????? How did you like it? Was it good? Please review. I'm beggin' ya!!  
  
Remember, this is just the prologue. I'll try to make it better in later chapters. 


	2. Chapter One They Join

The next part is here. I hope you didn't have to wait too long.   
  
I'm not very good at expressing feelings in words as you can tell. So just think of how you would feel if you were them and in their position.  
  
I want to thank my wonderful reviewers for their support.  
  
Midnight  
  
Laicalasse  
  
Europa  
  
dana- I guess the clothing descriptions are rather confusing. Think of it this way. Their left leg is dressed in pants while the right is in shorts.   
  
Kyani Star  
  
  
THANKX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One-They Join  
  
  
Shortly after the council dispersed Lord Elrond led the Fellowship and the Keepers into the dinning hall. The hobbits had gotten over the initial shock and overall presence of the newcomers and proceeded to ask questions about their home, lives, and exactly what they were capable of. The Keepers just laughed at their eagerness and happily indulged them.  
  
"We were trained in all types of weaponry. Including the weapons you use in this world," Karla said smiling.  
  
Legolas, listening whole heartedly in enjoyment, noticed that the Keepers still had on their leather coats. He turned to Trinity who sat on his left. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable if you remove that," he suggested politely, pointing to the jacket.  
  
Trinity looked down at herself and brought her eyes up to match his once again marveling at the brightness of them. "You're probably right."  
  
She stood and walked away from the table so she would have more room. The others, realizing what she was doing, decided it was a good idea and began to do the same.  
  
The surrounding people watched amazed as they opened the coats, never before seeing a zipper. The men were the first with theirs off. Underneath they wore black tee shirts, revealing their taunt muscles. Not many took much notice of this. After all they were males as well and all they showed were their arms. When the woman removed theirs they were once again taken aback at the amount of skin displayed. They wore black tank tops with a low neckline, revealing a modest amount of cleavage. The shirt was somewhat short and showed their midriffs.  
  
Seeing the looks of shock they received they proceeded to look around them in confusion. In a few seconds. Jerrar's hazel eyes flashed with understanding.   
  
He approached Camille. "I think you're showin' too much skin."  
  
The blonde frowned and looked at the Fellowship. Each was politely looking at nothing but their faces, but she did notice that a few pairs of eyes would mindlessly drift lower.  
  
"If you think this is bad," Karla addressed them, "You would have had a heart attack last month."  
  
Brows drew together in interest.  
  
"A while ago Trin had a small party to celebrate a successful mission and she got a little drunk," Jerrar explained.  
  
Trinity's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and Adrian snorted.  
  
"A little? She ran around the Pentagon butt naked!"  
  
Trinity's drew in a breath and her green eyes widened. "I was not butt naked!" she argued, trying to salvage what was left of her pride. "I was in a towel."  
  
"Oh, that's a whole lot better," the dark man replied sarcastically.  
  
She suddenly smiled smugly and crossed her arms over her chest. "At least I didn't strip down to my boxers during a public event."  
  
Adrian stuttered and Karla smiled. "I remember that," she said in a amused tone.  
  
The Fellowship listened to the argument in entertainment, standing casually around the table, watching those before them.  
  
"How was I supposed to know the punch would be spiked?!"  
  
Trinity shrugged. "You should know better than to drink anything provided at a party," she informed casually.  
  
Adrian gasped as he gawked at her. "It was a state dinner!" he shouted, wildly swing his arms. "Who would spike the punch at a state…" His question tapered off as all eyes turned to Trinity who smiled guiltily.  
  
"Trin, why would you spike the punch at a state dinner?" Jerrar asked perplexed.  
  
"Cause I thought it would be funny to see so many 'fancy' people drunk," she said casually. "Too bad no one but Adrian drank it."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
He lunged forward to grab the red headed woman who laughed and dodged out of his way.  
  
"You know you're gonna have to do better than that."  
  
"Trinity Faith! Get your scrawny ass back here!"  
  
She stopped and turned around, her mouth gaping open. "My ass is not scrawny," she pouted, her lower lip sticking out adorably.  
  
Her sudden babyish expression cooled Adrian's hot head and he sighed shaking his head.  
  
Gandalf turned to Camille, a curious expression crossing his weathered features. "Does this happen often?"  
  
The blonde nodded. "All the time."  
  
Karla stuck her own bottom lip out thoughtfully. "It does provide us with entertainment."  
  
"Unless we're caught in the middle of it," Jerrar added.  
  
The two woman nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Frodo watched them in silence. He couldn't help thinking how much of an asset they could be to the quest. However, he was not blind to the fact that the Keepers wished to have normal lives, inhibited by warfare. He could see their longing shining clearly in their haunted eyes. It was all they ever knew and they excepted their fate. But, he could not ask for their help. It was a burden he didn't want anyone to bear. The Fellowship had volunteered their strengths, he never asked them, so he would not ask the Keepers.   
  
A silence filled the air and everyone looked around.  
  
"Tomorrow we leave," Pippin blurted to break the quiet.  
  
"Leave?" Karla questioned in shock. "Leave where?"  
  
"I thought you would know," Gimli said skeptically.   
  
"The Lord of the Rings trilogy is long," Camille replied. "We don't really have time to do much reading."   
  
"We do know a little of the background," Jerrar confirmed. "If I'm not mistaken you are headed to Mordor, was it?"  
  
"Gandalf," Boromir prompted.   
  
The wizard sighed. "Perhaps it would be better if all were sitting."  
  
Adrian shrugged and sat at the massive table, the others following suit.  
  
Gandalf began to tell the tale of Sauron and the One Ring. He told them everything, up to why many different races were together in Rivendell in the first place. All the while they listened in silence absorbing it all rather valiantly. When he explained the quest of the Fellowship Trinity jumped from her seat.  
  
"We're comin' too!"  
  
"No!" Frodo looked up sharply.  
  
"No?" Karla questioned, not understanding why he was so against them going.  
  
Adrian stood and glared down at the troubled hobbit. "I really don't think you have any right to tell us what to do. There is only one we answer to, and you are not him." (Guess who)  
  
Sam stood abruptly, his blue eyes shooting back and forth from the Keepers to the Fellowship. Though he was fairly certain that the other four young humans would keep a cool head, he was afraid of what the dark one would do if pushed. He looked down at his feet when all eyes turned to him.  
  
"Speak up, Little Master," Gimli encouraged.  
  
Sam bravely raised his head, yet avoiding Adrian's black eyes. "I think Mr. Frodo just doesn't want to place any more on your shoulders."  
  
Frodo continued to gaze into Trinity's dark green eyes that held an inner pain that she refused to express. "You have enough to carry," he whispered, turning his head away from her.  
  
A single tear trailed down her cheek as she kneeled to take him into her arms. She nuzzled his soft black curls as she cried silently into his hair.  
  
Shocked, Legolas turned to Camille, who seemed to sense his apprehension.  
  
"She can be very emotional at times. Especially when it concerns us."  
  
Trinity pulled away from the hobbit slightly, staring into his burdened watery eyes she said, "It's something we want to do. It's who we are." She stood, wiping her own eyes and her smile returned, brightening the room once more. "Adrian's right. For once." She gave him a smirk and once again he lunged for her.  
  
At this time Lord Elrond entered the room. He stopped at once and took in the scene before him with wide eyes.  
  
Gandalf was sitting, his staff in his hand, as he watched smiling. Sam and Frodo were off to the side, out of the way. Their eyes darting to keep track of the dashing Keepers. Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir stood still while Trinity weaved throughout them, staying just out of reach of Adrian. All the while the young man growled his annoyance at not being able to catch her. Trinity spun on her heels and headed to the opposite side of the room where Gimli, Merry and Pippin were. The three tried to move out of her path, but Gimli wasn't fast enough. The two humans continued to run about the room, zigzagging through the marble pillars, the red haired woman shouting apologizes at the dwarf who laid sprawled on the floor, much to the amusement of everyone. The other three Keepers were seated on the floor watching with a look that one would have if that had seen this many times before. Laughter echoed throughout the chamber.  
  
'It is good to hear laughter in this dark time,' Elrond thought to himself, allowing a small smile to grace his face.  
  
Trinity, seeing Elrond in the doorway, rushed towards him, her face bright, yet obviously looking for protection. He stood still as she bounded towards him. Taking his robes, she darted behind him and shouted, "Base!"  
  
Adrian skidded to a halt in front of the elf lord, glaring at the head peaking out from under Elrond's arm. He straightened him self, his breathing only slightly uneven. "You can't hide behind him for long, Trinity."  
  
"Watch me!" She blew a raspberry which sent him into an all new frenzy.   
  
However, before he could spring to grasp her, Elrond's arms shot out to catch their arms. 'This is getting quite out of control," he thought, holding their arms gently, but firmly. "This is an adequate amount of foolishness."  
  
Adrian glowered into Elrond's age filled eyes as if daring him to do anything, his face set into a scowl. The ancient elf stared back, his face as composed as ever. With this simple act Adrian's respect for the elf grew, and he nodded before turning to join the other Keepers. Eyes turned to Trinity who held her head in shame, her long bangs obscuring her face from view.  
  
Elrond's eyes softened and he gently lifted her chin. Though her face was a perfect mask, her eyes shone brightly with only a tiny hint of actual indignity.  
  
"The eyes are the windows to the soul," he whispered softly.  
  
Jade eyes widened and she smiled sheepishly, moving to join her friends on the floor.   
  
Elrond took a look around and spoke. "I came to inform you that lunch is soon to be served." For the first time he noticed the state of dress of the Keepers, but just shook his head, reminding himself that they were from a different world.  
  
"Yes!" Merry and Pippin ran as fast as they could to the table. Frodo and Sam were soon behind them.   
  
Jerrar chuckled as he stood with the others. "I think it's safe to say they like food."  
  
Within a few minutes everyone was seated and the servants arrived carrying trays of elven cuisines.  
  
"I'm starved!" Trinity shouted while staring at the food, smiling at the beautiful maidens serving her, who soon left with Elrond.   
  
"Have you skipped breakfast then, Lady?" Merry inquired from across the table.  
  
"Just Trinity please, and yes. I was too busy staring at a big red button this morning to eat somethin'. Last night I didn't get anything either. Somebody," Here she shot Karla a meaningful look, "Led a couple enemy soldiers to our hideout."  
  
"You're still going on about that? I said I was sorry. What more do you want form me?"  
  
"More caution! You allowed yourself to be followed. That is unacceptable for one of us!"  
  
"I did not *let* myself be followed! As if I would ever do such a thing!"  
  
Though she fought against it Karla's face held a pained expression. At once Trinity calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry, K. It's just... That was close. Too close. None of us can afford to be sloppy."  
  
Near the end of the table Gandalf and Aragorn were talking.  
  
"It is amazing how she seems to be two different people at once."  
  
Gandalf nodded, looking at the Keeper's leader as she nibbled on a piece of bread. "She changes into what the situation demands of her. She was raised and trained as a warrior, a leader, but her nature is to be a carefree innocent."  
  
Boromir and Gimli soon joined in the conversation, standing around the two.  
  
"It seems the elf has taken to the leading Keeper," Gimli observed.  
  
"Indeed," Boromir agreed. "Is he infatuated often?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head, his dark brow furrowing. "Never that I've known him."  
  
Meanwhile, on the other end of the table, a different conversation was going on. Trinity listened completely enthralled as Legolas told her of his home. The lightened caves and beautiful forests. He continued to tell of his home, marveling at how her eyes shone with curiosity. He watched as Pippin gently tapped her bare arm. Her attention turning away from him, Legolas proceeded to ask Camille a question that had burned in his mind since it happened.  
  
"I am not certain what went on between Lord Elrond and Adrian."  
  
Camille took a sip of her wine and answered, "There's a pretty easy answer for that. He stood up to him."  
  
The elf's dark brows came together in confusion. "I'm afraid I do not understand."  
  
"Not many people have the guts to look directly into Adrian's eyes," Jerrar joined. "But, if you manage, you earn his admiration and respect for life."  
  
"In other words, he likes ya," Camille added. "It takes a lot to warrant his respect."  
  
An elven maiden returned once more to serve more wine, when Trinity stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you tell me what this is?" she asked politely, holding up a small piece of bread.  
  
The dark haired elf smiled. "Tis Lambas, my lady. The smallest bite can fill the stomach of a grown man."  
  
Trinity's green eyes widened in shock and she bobbed her head. The she-elf turned and left. She continued to stare at the bread in her hand before leaning over to Pippin.  
  
"How many did you eat?" she questioned in a whisper, though loud enough for Legolas' keen ears to hear her.  
  
"Four." The halfling watched as she sighed and relaxed.  
  
"Whew. I thought I was bad."  
  
"How many did you have?" he asked in turn.  
  
"One and a half."  
  
"That's pretty good for a human," Merry offered.  
  
The woman beamed proudly. "Thanks!"  
  
"From what I gather," Adrian began loudly, gaining everyone's attention, "Trin's eaten, by herself, enough to feed a troop of at least fifty."  
  
Complete silence took hold of the room and Trinity was, once again, the center of attention.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted in mock anger. "I'll have you know it takes a lot of energy being me! If you think being one of the toughest soldiers in the world, at my age, is easy, you got another thing comin'!"  
  
"Chill out, Trin," Karla laughed. "But, according to the maid, it takes one bite to fill a grown man."  
  
"I'm not a grown man," she replied blankly.  
  
Jerrar sighed and dropped his head onto the table. "Just drop it."   
  
"Ooh. Someone's cranky."  
  
Jerrar lifted his head just enough to send Trinity a glare.  
  
"Okay, shuttin' up."  
  
Legolas continued to watch Trinity as she ate and laughed. It was hard to believe that she was actually quite deadly. She was small, though fully grown. Her fiery red hair and dark jade eyes contrasted greatly with her pale skin, a few light freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. She was not the most beautiful female he had ever had the privilege of setting eyes upon, but absolutely gorgeous nonetheless. Now that he thought about it, all the Keepers were beautiful in their own ways.  
  
Jerrar was light hearted, and it showed in his easy smile. His eyes, a color he had never before seen, was a mixture of green and brown, with a hint of golden. Adrian was indeed dark. His ebony eyes took in all detail and his short hair was slightly spiked on top. It showed that he deeply cared for his fellow Keepers, though he was gruff and rude. They understood him. Karla was another oddity to him. Her dark hair held a curl like none he had ever seen. In the ponytail she had it in, her hair slightly resembled a bush. Her eyes were brown as well; uncommon in Middle Earth. She was open, though not as much as Trinity, she seemed to keep her personal feelings to herself. She probably only spoke of such things when no stranger was present. Last of all was Camille. Her blonde hair held a hint of auburn and her eyes were as blue as the morning sky. He noticed that when someone had a question most of the time they would automatically ask her, including himself. Indeed, they were all truly beautiful, both inside and out.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Chapter One is complete! I am so proud of myself!  
  
Anyway, you might notice I'm going with the movie version right now. I can't help it! My book is 1,000 miles away from me and I can't get to it 'till Christmas. Any tips would be GREATLY appreciated.  
  
One more thing. Should this have a happy ending?  
  
REVIEW!!!!! Please??????  
  
P.S. If you want something to read inbetween chapters, just go to my pen name under find. My very first story At Long Last is completed. Please read it and review. Tell me what you think.  
  
See ya next time. 


End file.
